


DS: Fucked Into Unconsciousness

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aching Bollocks, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Brutality, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Deleted Scene, Father/Son Incest, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Large Cocks, Loss of Virginity!Harry, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Hole, Small Cocks, Spanking, Spit-roasting, Top!Charlie, Top!Fred, Top!George, Top!Percy, Top!Ron, Unconscious Sex, alpha!arthur, choked by cock, gagging, top!Bill, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: A deleted and extended scene that never made it into the series. The time Harry looses his virginity to his newly adopted father, and then spends the day getting his throat and arse fucked hard and brutally by everyone else. This scene is set very early on in: 'An Alpha's Prerogative'





	

After Arthur had finished taking Harry's virginity, he sent the aching and gaping boy out to have his arse taken and filled by the others. Harry started with Ron who was slow and nervous, but with his six inch cock and his already stretched and cum filled hole, Harry could barely feel him. 

Charlie, had been surprisingly gentle. He started by kissing Harry, then moved on to blowing him, and fucking him. As soon as they had both cum, Harry left to find the twins - who took it in turns to fuck both his holes in a spit-roast. 

Once they had all cum, Harry made his bandy-legged way to Percy. Percy had been vigorously brutal and had filled Harry's already stretched and aching arse hole full almost to overflowing with cum. It took Percy thirty minutes to unload himself into and onto Harry's body. Harry hadn't cum at all. His balls were aching painfully with emptiness.  
Percy pulled roughly out of the boy's aching throat, and after getting his breathing back under control, Harry got up and went to find Bill. 

 

**\- FIU -**

 

He found his oldest brother outside in the garden, lying alone on the grass.  
Bill smiled up at his youngest brother, his eyes gleaming as he noted that Harry was covered in his brother's spent cum. 

Bill pulled Harry down on to the grass beside him and laid him on his back, and licked the boy's body clean of the cold cum, before he lifted and spread Harry's legs wide apart. Bill smiled lovingly as he took a close up look at the boy's gaping hole, with Percy's cold cum oozing its way out and down the boy's thighs. 

With no warning at all, Harry cried out as he felt Bill slide brutally hard into him. He whimpered and wailed on every inward thrust Bill gave, nailing his prostate or sliding deeper up into his gut. Bill fucked him good and hard, until he had Harry howling as he came once again all over himself. At the sight of Harry's cum, Bill too came long and hard, flooding Harry's guts in wet warmth. 

Bill pulled out roughly and lay flat upon the grass between his brother's spread legs and swallowed Harry's cock down to the root - making Harry whine at the wet warmth engulfing him. Harry lay on the grass and simply let Bill fuck his throat on his cock, while Bill gently fingered his sloppy hole.

After Bill had swallowed all that Harry had to offer, he yanked his fingers out of the boy's mangled sloppy hole and sent him on his way. Harry limped groggily back to the house and upstairs to his dad's bedroom, where he found Arthur sitting up in the middle of the bed lazily playing with his cock.

 

**\- FIU -**

 

Arthur looked at the boy and growled low and predatory, and with his right hand, he waved his large hard cock up and down. Whimpering, Harry moaned and hobbled forwards.  
'Sit on my cock, boy.' Arthur purred.  
Harry looked as though he was about to cry. He wanted a rest. Sensing this, Arthur gave a deeper guttural growl of anger at the boy.  
'Sit on it!' 

With large tears now rolling down his face, Harry climbed on to his daddy, straddling the man's waist and sank down on to his dad's large cock. His body shuddered and he moaned loudly as he slid down harshly, impaling himself balls deep. His stretched and overly loose and sloppy internal walls trying and failing to grip Arthur's colossal shaft. Arthur gripped his son's hips tightly and raised him up until the thick head of his cock was all that was left plugging his boy's hole. Harry whimpered and sobbed, as his sensitive cock hardened. 

Snarling, Arthur thrust harshly upward as he pulled Harry down with considerable force on to him, making his cock slam in with harsh brutality splitting the boy's insides wide apart. Harry howled at being taken so ferociously. New tears began streaming down his face as he felt that colossal cock deep inside him, pummelling deep into his gut. 

Soon Harry was pounding away of his own accord without his dad's help and rode his daddy's monster like he'd seen Bill and Percy do it, with his arms wrapped loosely around his father's neck for extra leverage. The boy was bouncing up and down, riding his dad's cock at such a speed, as he screamed and shrieked brokenly with want and desperate need for release. After another thirty minutes, he felt his endurance falter. 

Harry screeched as his cock flexed in between himself and his dad's chest, as he continued his brutal bouncing, riding out his painful orgasm. He came long and hard all over his dad's upper body. His sloppy internal walls clamped down greedily on the cock inside him, making Arthur cum hard. Immediately followed by his large knot. 

When Arthur had deflated, he pulled Harry off of himself and flipped the boy on to his back. Harry suddenly found himself bound to the bed. His wrists spread and bound to the head rail, while his legs had been spread as wide apart as they could go. Harry looked up at his dad, and found his father's eyes had turned jet black. Harry began to beg his dad to stop. That it hurt. That he wanted to rest. That he had been fucked hard by everyone today since daybreak, and that he wasn't able to take any more! He wanted time for his already abused hole to heal! 

But Arthur just slammed his cock brutally hard and fast back in, in one quick thrust deep into the exhausted boy, making him cry out in agony at being so brutally taken. Harry continued to howl and scream brokenly in pain, until Arthur nailed his already spent and sensitive prostate dead on.

It wasn't long after that, that Harry was seeing stars. All Harry could feel though, was pain and he continued sobbing and wailing as he was taken that much harder, faster and deeper. Smiling his predatory smile, Arthur continued his brutal assault on his son's extremely wrecked hole. He took a firm hold of the boy's hips and kept Harry pinned there, as his thrusts turn more violent and animalistic. 

Harry had not long ago lost consciousness from the constant pain he was in. His aching balls made him come an almost dry orgasm, only now producing a pale dribble of warm white liquid. Feeling his son's wrecked and abused limp and completely loose internal walls around him, Arthur sped up his thrusts just that bit more until he came balls deep inside Harry's broken hole. With Harry out of it, he didn't feel his dad's boiling hot cum filling him up, nor did he feel his dad pull out completely, before he slammed hard back into his limp form again as Arthur knotted him one final time.


End file.
